


Flying Gold

by CashaMayfield



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Erm... mild violence?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CashaMayfield/pseuds/CashaMayfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always a battle getting B.A. Baracus on an aeroplane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwarfy_drm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dwarfy_drm).



> Written for [](http://tyasante.livejournal.com/profile)[**dwarfy_drm**](http://tyasante.livejournal.com/) by request over [here](http://users.livejournal.com/__wilderness__/44994.html), who said (and I quote) 'if you can write me  something featuring my man Mr T from the A-Team I will personally love you for as long as it takes for me to fall out of love with Mr T.'  What can I say... I wants the love!!  I hope you like, and as for the ending, I can't help it!  
> 
> First posted on Livejournal on 25/09/2007

"You ain't getting me on no 'plane!"  
"Would I do that to you big man?" Murdock smiled sweetly at B.A., dancing out of reach of his hands.  
"Fool!  Course you would.  You flying the thing."  
"Now B.A., we wouldn't do that to you." Templeton Peck sidestepped Murdock and stared at the cornered Sergeant.  "Especially not after the last time."  
"I ain't no sucker.  And I ain't flying.  'Specially not with that crazy fool." He pointed straight at Murdock who stopped and stared, putting a hurt expression on his face.  
"You wound me B.A.  When have I ever crashed?"  Ever so carefully, Peck placed a hand on B.A.'s arm as Murdock distracted him.  Unfortunately, B.A. was now hypersensitive to everything and reacted as soon as Peck touched him.  
"Face…" He growled warningly, raising his fists.  Peck began backing away, hands up defensively in front of him, the hypodermic syringe in plain view now.  
"Not the face B.A." He pleaded.  The last thing he saw was a close up of the rings adorning B.A.'s fingers before he found himself on the floor.  
"Now that weren't nice!" Murdock cried launching himself at B.A. and clinging to the Sergeant's back like a limpet.  B.A. desperately tried to shake him off.  
"Crazy fool!" He muttered, managing to grab Murdock's flying jacket when he felt a sharp prick in his leg.  Looking down, he saw Face staring up at him, rubbing his jaw.  He staggered, dropping to his knees as the sedative started taking effect.  
He could have sworn as his vision began to cloud that Face and Murdock kissed.  But he could have been imagining it...


End file.
